The present invention relates to a trash bag holder that has pivotable and retractable posts with a flexible ring connected to the posts so as to be cooperated with trash bags with different sizes.
A conventional trash can 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a bottom 11 with a peripheral wall 12 extending from the bottom 11. In order to keep the inside of the trash can to be clean, a trash bag is usually received in the interior 13 of the trash can 1. Garbage is discarded in the trash bag and when the trash bag is full, a new one is replaced. However, the user has to check the size of the trash cans he/she has and buy suitable trash bags which fit the trash cans. If the trash bag is longer than that of the trash can, only a portion of the volume of the trash bag can be used because portion of the trash bag located higher than the open top of the trash can cannot be well positioned. If the trash bag is shorter than that of the trash can, the opening of the trash bag cannot be engaged on the open top of the trash can and could be collapsed by the garbage.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a trash bag holder which comprises a base with a plurality of posts pivotally connected thereto and a flexible ring is connected to respective top ends of the posts. A trash bag is engaged with a space enclosed by the. posts and the open top of the trash bag is folded outward on the ring.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a trash bag holder wherein the height and the width of the open top can be adjusted.